


Orange Moon

by pixikinz



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Orange MoonRating: MatureSummary:  Will you ever act on Your crush for Chuck? Maybe seeing him at a Supernatural convention will help.Pairings/Characters: Chuck Shurley x Y/NWord count: 1,885ish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, angst, fluff, smut

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

E[rykah Badu - “Orange Moon”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRxcGhl-fQd0&t=MDRhZTI2ODk5MTNmNmNkYjM4NzYzYWM4ZGNhODBkOGU2YTdmMjNlNCxZWGE0SWx5Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157061800874%2Forange-moon&m=1)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

“Many nights he was alone  
Many, many, many nights  
His light was so bright that they turned away  
And he stood alone   
Every night and every day  
Then he turned to me   
He saw his reflection in me   
And he smiled at me when he turned to me”

\- “Orange Moon” - Erykah Badu 

 

 

You had known Chuck Shurley since he had brought his first book Supernatural in to where you worked as an editor at Flying Wiccan Press. You had been charmed at once by his gentle nature and of course those baby blues didn’t hurt. You had admired him from afar with every manuscript he sent in, and you had even gotten the courage to form a friendship of sorts through an exchange of emails on a weekly basis. You had been as heart broken as he was when the books went out of print. So when you heard there was going to be a Supernatural convention in Vermilion, Ohio you knew you just had to go.

You would never have imagined that weekend to have been so eye opening. From meeting the real life Sam and Dean to seeing actual ghosts. Admittedly, you had been in the panel room most of the time and had missed most of the action, but you had spent that time with Chuck in between his panel and trying to keep his fans safe. He truly was a sweet man, and in your experience those were hard to find. Despite the lingering touches, genuine smiles, and eye contact you gave him, Chuck still seemed intent on gaining the attentions of his rabid fan girl Becky, who only had eyes for Sam.

That is until Chuck took charge when the manager tried to leave the auditorium where Sam and Dean had sequestered everyone. The manager had been on the verge of leaving the room when Chuck had tried telling him not to leave, and yet having been warned the manager still opened the door to the vision of a young ghost boy. The apparition had appeared with a wicked gleam in his eye and a knife in hand, which urged Chuck into action. Leaping from the stage Chuck came swinging an iron stand to dispense of the specter and a shouted command to salt the door as soon as it was shut. You saw the look Becky got witnessing Chuck’s heroic act and you knew you had missed the one chance you had at your long time crush.

When the peril had passed, and everyone had left the panel room you sat dejectedly in your seat within the empty meeting space. Quietly you sniffed back the tears that threatened to spill, it was your own fault for having been so shy you told yourself. Perhaps if you had been more forward like Becky. You promised yourself then, that if the occasion ever arose again when you had a crush, that you would act upon it.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Chuck startled you from your thoughts as he crouched beside your chair, those eyes the color of a clear evening sky locked on to you in concern.

“Nothing… Just scared maybe…” You shrugged off his question politely, wondering where Becky was.

“I would never let anything happen to you YN/N… Come on Sam and Dean are leaving.” He smiled as if it were a matter of fact that he would have protected you, and shyly you returned his smile as he reached for your hand as he stood up.

“I thought… You and Becky…” You asked hesitantly as you looked up to him, your gazes locking as Chuck laughed softly.

“I didn’t want to be someone’s second choice…” His voice was low and hushed, though it held everything for you as you slipped your hand into his and rose to walk with him to say goodbye to the brothers.

Once your goodbyes had all been said you took Chuck by the hand and lead him back up to the hotel, determined to show him just how much of your first choice he was. You had softly asked for his room number, to which you had received a wide eyed response. Maybe you were moving too fast? But all those thoughts were erased once you made it to the floor his room was located on. Gently he stopped you, bringing your joined hands to his mouth to place a meaningful kiss atop your hand as his eyes watched yours.

“Are you sure?” He muttered against your hand, a heady mix of uncertainty and hope in his gaze.

“God yes…” You let the words slip past your lips in a breathy sigh.

Chuck chuckled quietly as he took the lead and pulled you the few steps to the door of his hotel room, before his free hand fumbled for the key card in his jeans’ pocket. As quickly as he could the door was thrown open and the two of you stumbled inside. Once the door was closed and you were left in the quiet privacy of his hotel room, the hands that had been grasping onto the other’s were now grabbing at buttons, zippers, and shirt hems as clothing was hurriedly discarded. The only pauses you took in disrobing were the occasional urgent press of lips, his facial hair tickling your skin as your mouths met in quick, but passionate kisses.

You pulled away slowly wanting to take him in for a moment before you pushed him back to the bed. You then dropped to your knees on the floor to remove his shoes and socks for him before you pulled his jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side. While Chuck watched quietly, you reached back to unclasp your bra letting the straps fall down your arms before you shrugged completely out of it, leaving your breasts bared and you only in thong. Languidly you began to kiss your way up one of Chuck’s legs as you crawled up his body.

“Gorgeous.” You weren’t sure if Chuck had even said anything, the word was nothing more than breath passing from his lips as you hooked your fingers in the hem of his tented boxers.

You smiled lightly to him as you leaned up to kiss him lips in a gentle caress as he lifted his hips to help you rid him of the last of his clothes. It was your turn for whispered praise as you revealed his dark curls from which his sizable length sprung. You couldn’t resist him as you dipped down to run your tongue the entire underside of his cock. Your tongue swirled around the head of before you sank your mouth down upon him, swallowing at least half of him down as your hand came to wrap around the last few inches you couldn’t take in with your mouth.

“Y/N… So beautiful… my Y/N.” Chuck continued to praise you as one of his hand came to rest on the back of your head, neither guiding, nor urging, simply touching you, anchoring you as you bobbed upon his dick.

While one of your hands went down to slip your thong off, the other continued to work up a rhythm with your mouth upon Chuck’s cock. You managed to suck him down a few more times before Chuck was lifting your head from his lap as he tugged you up his body gently. He shifted beneath you to lie back upon the bed as he positioned himself between your warm thighs, his hands caressing along you flesh leaving goose flesh in their wake. He didn’t need to say a word as your rose above him, your hand going to his spit slicked cock as your hips aligned with his.

“Go slow…” Chuck instructed as you began to work him in between your nether lips, teasing you both by slicking just the tip of him through your damp folds.

You nodded your understanding as you bit your bottom lip as you slowly began to sink down on him, savoring every inch as it disappeared into your body. Gradually you sank all the way down until your pelvis’ were flush against each others. Unhurriedly you began to rock against him, a steady grind of your hips to his before you braced your knees against the bed and began to lift up and down up Chuck’s cock. A deep throated moan rumbled up through you as you kept a steady pace, your hands ghosting over Chuck’s chest as you watched his face as it went through passion laced expressions with every rise and fall of your body against his.

“Wanted this for so long Y/N… Needed you so bad…” Chuck gasped on one of your down thrusts as you fucked yourself on his dick, your body rolling in time with his, as if you were one entity.

All you could do was moan his name in reply as your hands steadied you upon his chest, your fingers slightly digging into the flesh there as you upped your pace. Your breasts began to sway and bounce with your movements. Your whole world was centered around the man below you, taking him in and out of your body your only reason for being, everything was in that moment when your body joined with his. You could feel the beginnings of orgasm begin to bubble up from your core, spreading through every fiber of your being as you bucked harder up and down his shaft.

“Please Chuck… Please… Please…” You whined as your back arched and your head fell back as you continued to increase your speed, your walls beginning to clench tight around his dick.

“So good… So good Y/N…” Your name fell from his lips like a prayer as he began to thrust up, driving himself even deeper with each down stroke you took.

You whimpered a pitiful noise as your body began to shake atop his, your thighs clamping around him as you began to cum. Your core spasmed around his thrusting, swollen prick even as you thrashed above him. Your body bounced up and down in a reckless rhythm that was only prolonged as Chuck began to cum. His hips swung up into yours, plunging his dick to bump your cervix as spurt after spurt of his essence gushed forth.

Still quivering, you continued to ride him, and only after he had grabbed up your hands into his did you still. A worn out smile rest upon your lips as you dipped down to place a tired kiss upon his lips before he rolled you over to your side. Chuck azure gaze twinkled into yours as he pulled you close, your bodies still joined for the moment as he captured your mouth in a slow, loving kiss. One hand broke from yours to brush some hair from your face before he reluctantly slipped his lips from the kiss.

“I want us to be together, together… I know it may sound silly… After what we just did… But will you be my girlfriend?” He asked almost shyly though his cum had begun dripping down your thigh.

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend…”


End file.
